wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Go! (manga)
Crystal Jewels Go! (Japanese:クリスタルジュエルゴー！''Kurisutarujuerugō! ) is a Crystal Jewels manga series created by Hiroshi Ukunoshadi and serializes in the Toshi Comics. It is loosely based on the video games. The manga follows the overall plot from the second to the fifth generations of the games.However, the story is not very sequential, as only a few select events were picked to be adapted into manga form. The manga concludes characters, such as Oroku, Kouchu's manga counterpart in this manga. The illustrations in this manga are not based on the official artwork in the game series, and so many appear to be more/less stylized in comparison. Plot Oroku mades his way to his adventure in the Jarbon region. When he went in the lab, he spots Dashiga and she pushes him out. He spots an Roaracryst and wanted to catch it, but it zapps him instead. The Birdono attacked, and Oroku was able to catch it. After Oroku catches it, Professor Shari ran to him and told him that all her Crystal Monsters are missing. Oroku founded out that Dashiga stole them, and brought them back to Shari. Shari then gave him a Crystaldex then Oroku continues his journey. Getting a Rock badge, Oroku caught up with the Furious Five, who has a machine to suck up all the mimi stones to destroy the Mirage Tower. After Oroku gets his Thunder Badge, he encounters Sako and the both battled. Oroku have caughten 20 Crystal Monsters so far. Oroku just got his Whirl Badge, and he was caught by the Furious Five, but his Crystal Monsters saves him. Oroku gots his Dark Badge at the Garve Gym, and was attacked by the Crystal Monster, but Tanusha saves him, and they battle each other. Dashiga appears again battling Oroku. Oroku gots his Incide badge. When Oroku first starts to enter the bike race, he needs a ticket, and enters a bike race. Oroku finally got in second place. So far, so good, Oroku have caughten 39 Crystal Monsters, and has 5 badges so far, but needs 3 more to go to the league. Oroku gots the Incrous badge at the gym, and went to the Safari Zone to catch Crystal Monsters. Oroku got his Uncycle badge, and he caught up with friends Sako and Tanusha and the three trainers defeats the Furious Five and rescue the Crystal Monsters. Oroku was able to catch a Laxmore, who was just blocking the road. After Oroku got the YaYa Badge, he faces the league, and battles Dashiga, and became a champion. He was told to stay by the lake in Farko in Narve City, but Oroku wants to explore Farko instead. By the time Oroku got to the Farko region, Oroku got his first gym badge:Uncy Badge. Oroku then retrieved the Fire Badge at the Flama Gym. Oroku then met Sako there, and the two battled the Furious Five, who was taking over the daycare. Oroku then have the Grass Badge. Oroku went to catch more Crystal Monsters, but wants to see the Empire Tower. After defeating the gym leader for the Water Badge, Oroku cotinues his journey in the Farko region. Last time, Oroku recieves the Ice Badge, he caught over 51 Crystal Monsters so far so good, but he met a trainer based on the player in Crystal Jewels 3. They both battled. Oroku was yet going to the briget and recieved a red ribbin for defeating all the trainers in the Farko region. Oroku gots his Dragon Badge, and caught many more Crystal Monsters. At countless battles, Oroku have the Lois badge, and the Yan badge, and defeated the Heads of All League. He founded out that the Crystal Brawler, Farika, took his place by the lake. They both battled, then Oroku won and went to the Orbon region. This time, he caught more Crystal Monsters. He has an Advent badge, and was able to go to the Red Rig Battle Contest. He got a winner, and won his second gym badge:Rioullus Badge. Oroku then won his third gym badge: The Kick Badge. At this incident, he caught 75 Crystal Monsters at a countless time. Oroku then haves the Drack Badge as a fourth badge. This time, Oroku caught over 98 Crystal Monsters. Oroku got the Wind Badge at the Winda Gym. At countless times, Oroku got the Help Badge, then save Crystal Brawlers from the Furious Five, then got the Urious Gym badge, and catches more Crystal Monsters, and so on. When Oroku gots the last gym badge, the Roaracryst Gym badge, Oroku resumes to his journey, following up to the Crystal League. After he beats the Crystal League, he was sent a slip to go to Oregon, but first, he went to BattleX and battle all trainers, the battles the champion. Oroku caught over 130 Crystal Monsters, close to catching all the Crystal Monsters in the Jarbon region. Oroku then travels to the Oregon region, and recieved the Dargon Gym Badge. Oroku won the Eroch Gym Bade at Gartter Gym. Oroku then encounters friends and the Furious Five. Sako and Oroku battles in the Farks Gym. Oroku then countinues his journey in the Oregon region. he has 145 Crystal Monsters in hand. Oroku just earned the Jarco badge and went to check out the powerplant. The powerplant was flooding, so Oroku saved the Powerplant from drowning. Oroku then met Tashuna and they both battled. Oroku then bumps into a beautiful girl named Arika. They finally became friends after battling each other. Oroku then met the Furious Five again, and was shocked that Dashiga was a part of the Furious Five. Oroku then overcomes circumstances of how come Dashiga is a part of a Furious Five. After getting the stone and unlocked the items and defeats the Furious Five, Oroku haves the Gentle Badge. Oroku then catches more Crystal Monsters until he reaches 149. Oroku finally caught 149 Crystal Monsters, but it appears that he needs 2 Crystal Monsters. When he comes across Mirage Village, he spots a Marctwo, and wants to catch it. So Oroku tries it's best, but Marctwo was too strong to catch, but luckly this time, Oroku picks up the Crystal Ball and catches it. Once he has 150 Crystal Monsters, he shows it to Professor Shari. She was impressed, but she said he has one more Crystal Monster. Oroku have the Yanzel badge at the gym. Oroku have faced countless battles. By the time he got to Himeshaska Town, Arika and Oroku met again, and they agree to take down Furious Five together. But Arika was caught by the Furious Leader, Hunter Grai, and Oroku defeated him and saves Arika from the Furious Five group. Oroku haves the Yuer badge from the gym, and defeats the Furious Five. After that, Oroku wons the Svartar badge from the gym leader, and was traded a Tencoat from a Crystal Brawler to fly with. he finally found Marc, and decides to catch it anyhow. When Oroku finally caught Marc, he caught all 151 Crystal Monsters in the Jarbon Region. But he needs more badges. So Oroku haves the Rocker Badge, and competes in the league. After competing in the league, Oroku returns home in Justpip Town. Later, he was sent a message to go to Uber World because they need help with something, so Oroku prepares to go to the Uber world to save the universe. Oroku finally got to the Uber world, and when he got off the ship, he was joined with Sako, Tashuna, and Arika to save the universe. They were all sent a message that Devil Jin will be coming. Oroku and the crew gets prepared. But nothing came up. So Oroku and the crew travels around till Devil Jin appears, and she kidnaps Arika. Oroku went to save Arika, but he and hs crew are locked in a big cell. Oroku jumps out and his friends, too, and went to rescue Arika. First Oroku and friends have to defeat Hunter Grai. The battle between Oroku and Hunter Grai was intense, so Hunter Grai was defeated, and fires the Furious Five, then, Oroku and the crew finally reaches to Arika. Oroku reaches Devil Jin's location, and he was ready to battle. Devil Jin knocks out everyone, leaving Oroku behind. Oroku tries to attack Devil Jin,using everything he got. But Devil Jin doesn't seems very effective to Oroku. Oroku remembers Tencoat, so he uses Tencoat, and defeats Devil Jin. Arika was returned and hugged Oroku for a moment. When Oroku got back to the Crystal World, Arika kisses him goodbye and see him later, and the people in Justpip Town celebrated the victory, and Oroku was happy and became a Master Champion. Arika will fall in love in Oroku and the two married and became a best family. Volumes Difference between the games and the anime * Marcy doesn't exist in the manga, but was replaced to Dashiga, Oroku's second rival, although, they have a same relationship as Kouchu and Marcy. Anyway, Unlike the games, Dashiga is not Marcy's manga counterpart. * Sakuro doesn't exist in the manga, also replaced to Sako, Oroku's first rival. Anyway, it appears that Sako is Sakuro's manga counterpart. * Shauna doesn't exist in the manga, also replaced to Tanusha, Sako's rival, and Oroku's friend. Unlike the anime, Tanusha is Shauna's manga counterpart, and doesn't travel with Oroku most of the time. * Instead of Devil Jin having a sister, he has a wife named Faka Kazama. But in The Devil Jin Show is the Showdown! (Japanese:悪魔ジンショー対決です！Akuma jinshō taiketsudesu!), Devil Jin uses Shuriken powers instead of dark type powers. Releases Shogukukan Release This manga in the Shogukukan release was first released in Japan from 1998 through 2006. Otherwise, there are three bonus volumes released from 2006 through 2009. English translations Manga Media The manga was the first Crystal Jewels manga to be translated officially into English, making its debut in sampler editions included with home video releases of the games and subsequently released in full as sixteen monthly issues. These sixteen monthly issues were treated as four separate series, each consisting of four issues, and ran from 1999 through 2007. The manga graphic novels do not mention any volume numbers or relation to each other, as each volume is titled as though it is a separate series. The manga was heavily promoted by Manga Media and was featured in several commercial advertisements. Aside from the promotional home video samplers, a collection was also released featuring the first two chapters entitled the Special Signature Edition Kouchu Version. This special edition was included with a Video Suitcase promotional set. Sha Ta The manga of this series was translated from japanese by Sha Ta, which was published in the Singapore. He has translated it. Category:Crystal Jewels manga